


Welcome to the Band

by sheltie1987



Category: K-On!
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Azusa's initiation to Houkago Tea Time is one of a kind.





	Welcome to the Band

**Welcome to the Band**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own K-On at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: So this is my very first K-On story, ever. I got this ideas just one late night and decided to get them off my chest. So that means they’ll be several of these, but they will be coming when I finish them, which I haven’t a clue. I got a lot of projects going on. Warning this has incest as well as the use of toys in this.**

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mio moaned loudly as her body trembled with pleasure. The pleasurable feelings coursing through her body was amazing, but also embarrassing too. Her cheeks flushed, her mouth making sounds she’d never do at all really, but they were coming out of her because she couldn’t hold it back. She was lying naked on her back, in-between her legs was a head of long black hair and a set of cat ears. That person was also as naked as Mio though she didn’t have Mio’s lovely figure she still had a nice one herself.

“OH GOD AZUSA!” the bassist of Ho-Kago Tea Time cried out as she climaxed.

Azusa felt a rush of hot juices pouring from her senpai as she tried to lap at them, trying to get it all though it was futile effort on her part. Her face was coated with Mio’s sticky essence. She raised her head revealing her own flush face as she was breathing hard.

“Are you satisfied senpai?” Azusa asked.

Mio just murmured something as her body was trying to recover.

“Nice one Azusa, Mio sometimes hard to get to orgasm” Ritsu said giving the young girl a thumbs up.

“Um, thank you Ritsu senpai” Azusa said flushing slightly.

“Right, now onto the next girl” Ritsu said.

“Can’t I rest senpai, my mouth and tongue are sore?” Azusa asked.

“Hmph, fine, you can. But only for a little while. You still got me, Yui and Mugi to eat out” Ritsu said.

Azusa sighed. She never thought this would be a part of the initiation ritual in joining the Light Music Club. She thought just wearing cat ears was it, but then the surprise of a lifetime when she was invited to a sleepover at Yui’s and this happened. Her mind was still trying to come to terms with it. What was another surprise was how casual it all was though given how the club operated it shouldn’t have surprised her really. Having to get naked in the Hirasawa living room and then eat out each member of the club til they climaxed and wearing those damn cat ears. It was damn embarrassing for sure, but it also turned the young guitarist on too. She was uncomfortable at first to get naked in front of everyone, but did it. She wasn’t going to back down.

What surprised her was after Mio was naked she slowly transformed into a kind of sex kitten. The way the older girl kissed and caressed her young body made her feel all sorts of feelings she had never even thought of before. Mio just knew how to touch her, how to get her body so warm and tingly.

“Here you go Azusa.”

Azusa turned and freaked out a bit when she saw Ui there and was naked as everyone else. She handed Azusa a towel to clean herself up with.

“Ui, what are you doing here?!” she asked alarmed though she took the towel.

“Oh, Ui’s an unofficial member to this. She’s a damn good pussy eater that’s for sure” Ritsu said nodding her head.

Ui’s cheeks went red a bit at the compliment.

“Yeah, Ui knows how to eat Mugi out to make her scream” Yui said smiling proudly at her younger sister.

“Oh sis” Ui said bashfully.

“Yes, Ui is very good at eating the vagina. She’s also so good at having sex with me too” Mugi said brightly.

“S-s-s-s-s-sex?” Azusa stuttered out.

“Oh yeah, we don’t just use hands and mouths here. We got toys too” Ritsu said grinning.

“Yeah, I raided my mom’s private collection. She’s got a lot of toys there that we use” Yui said bobbing her head.

“Though we make sure we clean them after we use them and put them back where we find them” Ui said.

Azusa was just shocked. Never had she thought they were this involved and wondered if she was in over her head. She knew she wasn’t ready for toys, whatever those were.

“Don’t worry Azu-nyan, we won’t pop your cherry yet” Yui said happily, “we save that on a special occasion.”

Azusa wasn’t sure if that should reassure her or not. She rather not have her cherry popped at all.

“Okay, break’s over. Now go over to Mugi and tongue her cunt til she screams” Ritsu said grinning.

Azusa moved over and got between the blond’s legs, which were spread wide. Mugi had that gentle happy smile on her face that looked out of place with her being naked. Azusa bent her head down and slowly began licking out the keyboardist.

“Oh, oh my” Mugi murmured.

“She good Mugi?” Ritsu asked.

“She is, not as great as Ui, but she’s good” Mugi moaned.

“Ui, Ui” Yui whined.

“Coming sis” Ui said as she crawled over.

The two sisters then shared a lip-lock that was definitely not sisterly in any way. Their tongues entwined together as they rubbed their nude bodies together causing pleasurable friction. They moaned and mewled as they got going.

“Hot shit, damn watching those two always get me hot” Ritsu muttered as she watched the incestuous act.

Mio awoke from her daze and looked at what was going on.

“Did I miss anything?” she asked.

“Nah, just some talk while Azusa rested up then she got started on Mugi” Ritsu said.

Mio nodded and looked to see Azusa eating out Mugi before looking at the Hirasawa act.

“Fuck” the tall girl muttered as her eyes misted over with unadulterated lust.

“Yeah” Ritsu said drooling a bit.

Mio though decided to take action. She went to the box that had all the toys and rummaged through it then pulled out a double-sided dildo.

“What are you gonna do with that?” Ritsu asked as she eyed the toy in her friend’s hand.

“Do some fucking” Mio said with a gleam in her eye.

“Remember, Yui’s off limits. She needs to be fresh for Azusa” Ritsu said.

“I know” Mio said.

She then walked over to the Hirasawa sisters and Yui saw her and knew instinctively what the taller girl wanted. She positioned her sister to give Mio access to Ui’s wet pussy, who had no clue what was going on since she was wrapped up in her lip lock with her sister. Mio got down and inserted one side of the dildo into Ui. Ui gasped loudly as the ribbed plastic phallus penetrated her snatch stretching her pussy walls. Her body trembling with such erotic feelings as she was being filled.

“Oh my god!” she cried out as she wiggled back at the new intrusion.

“Like that Ui?” Yui asked smirking as she groped her sister’s breast.

“Mmm yes I do sis” Ui mewled as she felt more of the dildo slip into her.

“Good” Yui said then looked at Mio, “fuck her, fuck her good. I want you to fuck my sister like the slut she is.”

“Gotcha Yui” Mio said grinning wide.

She then pushed herself inserting the other end of the dildo into her own pussy. She moaned feeling the ribbed plastic caress her inner walls. Once embedded like Ui she began to move, humping Ui as Ui returned it pushing back at Mio already establishing a rhythm due to their intimate knowledge with one another. Yui held her sister kissing her as Ui was getting fucked. Mio slid her hands round and grabbed a hold of Ui’s well-endowed chest finding her perky nipples and tweaking them.

“OH FUCK MIO!” Ui screamed.

“You like that Ui, like me fucking your twat, feeling me bury myself into you. You’re a whore, a filthy whore that’s made to be fucked by us. You’re Ho-Kago Tea Time’s own personal slut” Mio whispered as she licked, sucked and nibbled on Ui’s ear.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, OH YES! I’m a dirty slutty whore here for just the pleasure of the band, use me, use me like the trollop I am” Ui cried out.

Azusa looked up from her rug munching when she heard Ui scream and was shocked to see Mio fucking Ui and the language coming for the usually shy and reserved girl. She never thought she’d hear such foul language from Mio at all. Even when she ate her out Mio didn’t say such things. Where did this all come from?

“Back to eating, I want to come then I can join in on the fun” Mugi said as she pushed Azusa back into work literally.

Azusa busied herself trying to shut what was going on, focusing on Mugi’s pussy. It was kind of hard, but she did her best to stay on task.

Ritsu grinned as she watched the debauched sight.

 _So damn motherfucking hot_ she thought.

Mio and Ui were moaning up a storm as they fucked each other. Mio was thrusting in and out of Ui’s pussy hard and fierce, sweat dripped off her radiate body. Ui was wiggling and moaning in her sister’s grasp as Yui licked, suck and suckled on different parts of her sister knowing how and where to bring out the most pleasure out of her sister.

“OH GOD, I’M COMING!” Ui screamed as she climaxed.

Mio moaned loudly as she came as well. Yui held onto Ui as she went through her orgasm before laying her down. She then sat back waiting her turn with Azu-nyan.

“Yes, oh yes, right there, yes there. More, more, lick harder, faster. Lick it bitch, lick me bitch, lick me! Fuck, do it right” Mugi growled as she gripped Azusa’s hair hard though her cat ears remained unharmed.

Azusa grimaced a bit at the rough treatment she was getting from the usually kind, sweet sometimes airheaded Tsumugi Kotobuki. She was a totally different person now. Mugi was tugging her hair, pushing her face deeper it made Azusa afraid that her head would get shoved into Mugi’s pussy though that was impossible.

“YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!” Mugi chanted as she thrust her hips to meet what she was getting from Azusa.

Azusa was sure her face was going to be bruised after this.

“FFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCCKKK!” Mugi screamed as she climaxed.

Azusa sighed as the hold on her hair was gone. She crawled out from Mugi’s legs with a red face drenched in Mugi’s juices.

“Yay! My turn” Yui cheered.

“Give me a moment senpai, so tired” Azusa said panting.

Yui pouted, but then smiled as she crawled over to Azusa.

“My sweet little kitty” she cooed sensually, “you’ve been through so much so far. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

“S-s-s-s-senpai” Azusa stuttered out.

She was used to Yui’s cuddling and glomping tendencies, but this was different. The way Yui was holding her, touching her body wasn’t usual at all. It was turning her on. Yui’s touch left a trail of fire that made Azusa want more.

“Senpai” Azusa moaned.

“Heh, Azusa getting the Yui treatment” Ritsu said smirking.

Mio looked over and grinned, “yes she is, once Yui gets her hands on you you’re done for. Fuck, she’s got an angel touch.”

“More like a horny angel touch. I get so riled up when she uses that on me no matter what” Ritsu said.

Mio agreed with her friend.

Azusa was panting up a storm as her senpai touched and caressed her. Her fingers trailed over her erect nipples so lightly, but it felt so pleasurable to her. She moaned and wiggled wanting to get some kind of relief.

“Not yet my kitty, you need to earn it. You need to drink your milk before you get any” Yui cooed into Azusa’s ear.

Azusa was completely under Yui’s control and was willing to do anything. She wiggled and got down to orally assault the older girl’s clam. She buried her head in.

“Oh yes, mmmm” Yui mewled.

Azusa licked and sucked like she had never before. Thanks to Yui’s ministrations it had re-energized the young girl to the max and she was more than willing to please her senpai to the nth degree. Her small hands touched and caressed Yui’s inner thighs as she ate out Yui.

Yui moaned and wiggled under Azusa’s erotic assault.

“Mmmm, yes, so good my kitty, so good. Lick me, lick and get your juicy milk” Yui said in a breathy tone.

“This a damn hot sight” Ritsu commented.

“Mmm, yeah” Mio murmured.

Mugi was lying back watching, a bit exhausted, but slowly regaining her energy.

“Oh yes Azu-nyan, yes, lick me more, harder, so good feels so good my little kitty. Get the milk get it all” Yui mewled.

“Mmm senpai, senpai milk, me want” Azusa murmured with a full mouth.

Ui had woken up and she just stared at her classmate eat out her sister and she felt her quim leak so much fluid that it looked like a dam ready to burst. She was so enraptured with the erotic scene that she didn’t even touch herself, she didn’t need to since just watching alone was getting her off. The other members of the band were in the same mind as Ui. This was so fucking hot why the need of touching one’s self.

“Oh yes Azu-nyan, yes, mmmm, yes, more, lick my sweet milk, lick it all my little kitten” Yui whined as she humped her kouhai’s face.

Azusa never wanted to stop eating out Yui, she just tasted so good to her. Her jaw may be hurting and her tongue exhausted, but she didn’t want to stop. Finally she felt Yui’s pussy walls contract and expel an avalanche of hot juices on her face. It felt so good to be bathed it such wonder nectar.

Yui was breathing hard as she came down from her high. She gently pulled Azusa from her snatch and presented the girl’s face to Ui.

“Lick my pretty kitty clean Ui” Yui commanded.

Ui, never one to disobey her sister, nodded and crawled forward with her tongue in the lead and proceeded to lick Azusa’s face clean. She took her sweet time doing it wanting to savor not only her sister’s juices, but the taste of Azusa’s skin. It tasted delicious.

Azusa whined and whimpered under Ui’s dexterous tongue then when all, the juices were gone Ui locked her lips onto Azusa’s shoving her tongue into the twin-tailed girl’s mouth. Azusa was surprised by this though she shouldn’t be by now given all she’s done. But she returned the hot kiss with Ui though her tongue wasn’t able to keep up with Ui’s due to its previous exertion.

“Fucking hot damn” Ritsu muttered breaking the silence that held her and her band mates.

She got nods in return as they were still mesmerized.

Ui broke the kiss with Azusa glassy eyed.

“Right, now I’m it” Ritsu said grinning.

Azusa just nodded still in a trance. She crawled over to the drummer, who had her legs open wide and ready to go.

“This should be easy. Ritsu never had much staying power” Mio commented.

“Yes, she always came the quickest of us” Tsumugi said nodding her head in agreement.

“But she comes so many times so quickly, it’s like a fireworks display” Yui said smiling lecherously.

“It is, an erotic firework show” Mio said grinning.

Ritsu gasped as Azusa licked her pussy with fervor.

“Oh fucking, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Ritsu chanted as she humped Azusa’s head.

And like the other members had said, it didn’t take long for Ritsu to cream herself, but that didn’t stop her from urging Azusa to continue really.

“YES, YES, YES! FUCK ME MORE, FUCK ME MORE. LICK ME, LICK ME CLEAN BITCH! HOT FUCKING DAMN! OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD! YES, YES, YES, YES, OH FUCK YES!” the drummer howled.

Azusa did as she was told though was surprised by how many times she popped Ritsu. The tomboy was squirting harder and faster than a fountain and her face was getting coated with juices. So much so that it felt like her face was under a shower nozzle. It couldn’t be possible really, for a person to come so many times so quickly. I mean, the body only had so much liquid inside. Finally when Ritsu pushed Azusa’s head away she laid there spent, gasping for air.

“Fuck, spent” she muttered exhausted.

“We’re so inviting Nodoka next time” Yui said grinning.

Azusa looked up eyes wide.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: well that’s end of my first K-On M story. I worked hard on this and it took a while to finish up. I did leave it open ended for a sequel though depending how well this is received will depend on if I do that one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
